Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for user testing and video branching, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, relating to a method and apparatus for dynamic advertisements driven by real-time user reaction based A/B testing and consequent video branching.
Description of the Related Art
In business there has been an increased need for testing users for a review of products in a more efficient manner Therefore, videos have been used a vehicle for testing of products. Dynamic generation of videos is characterized by a constant change in generation of videos. Video templatization and soft real time generation of videos from templates can be carried out. Thereby, it is possible to dynamically generate videos and personalize them, over embodiments of given video templates.
A/B testing or also called split testing is an important function for many organizations that specialize in any form of advertising. In marketing and business intelligence, A/B testing compares two versions (A and B) to see which is better. For example, one can show the two variants A and B to similar visitors at the same time, and compare the two variants. Additionally, user attention and reaction based content presentation is a current topic of research, such as eye tracking based content presentation (zoom in, zoom out, etc.).
However, the current methods are unable to provide an efficient means of live testing and a method of providing accurate feedback of a testing comparison in real-time. Currently, much resources and time are needed to analyze the testing. Moreover, the testing is not automatically performed. Much user intervention is currently needed.